Samoa
Basics Samoa is an island nation in the Pacific ocean. Up until 1997 it was officially called West Samoa as the Eastern part of the archipelago is still a territory attached to the [http://prepaid-data-sim-card.wikia.com/wiki/United_States United States]. While Samoa uses international country code +685, American Samoa uses the American code +1 684. In the independent state of Samoa in the West, nowadays simply called Samoa, with its two main islands Upulo and Savai'i, there are 2 operators: * BlueSky Samoa * Digicel Samoa Both operators have 2G/GSM on 900 MHz and 3G/UMTS/HSPA+ on 900 MHz/'2100 MHz'. 3G/HSPA+ is marketed as a "4G" network, but real 4G/LTE started in 2017 on BlueSky using 700 MHz (B28) and 1800 MHz (B3) bands. Make sure that your phone supports 3G/UMTS on both 900 MHz and 2100 MHz frequency bands or you'll get a spotty 3G at best. In the Eastern part called American Samoa, only one GSM provider is on the air. As a US territory, it uses North American frequencies instead. 2G/GSM is on 850 MHz and 1900 MHz and 3G on 850 MHz. 4G/LTE was launched in March 2017 on 700 MHz (B12) and 1900 MHz (B2): * BlueSky American Samoa The other provider in American Samoa ASTCA (for American Samoa Telecommunications Authority) uses CDMA instead, that is not compatible to GSM systems. BlueSky '''Samoa BlueSky Samoa was formerly called SamoaTel. It's mostly owned by BlueSky Communications and other investors from Samoa and American Samoa. It's the incumbent and bigger provider on the islands. It holds the monopoly as a landline and ADSL supplier, but faces competition from Digicel in the mobile sector. Still, it has the better coverage at slightly higher prices: coverage map. '''Availability Main offices are in Apia and around on the islands. Their SIM card is sold for SAT 10 and comes with SAT 5 credit. Electronic top-ups called e-charge can be bought at many stores throughout Samoa or online. They are sold from SAT 1 to 100 and valid for 30 days each. For balance, dial *131# Voice and data SIM Available data packages: To purchase a bundle, text its code to 133 or dial *123#. For nighttime use (midnight-6am) 2 bundles are offered: * SAT 2.99: 2.5 GB * SAT 4.99: 6 GB Data-only SIM Data-only SIM is marketed as SpeedNet. It's available as prepaid and postpaid. Make sure that you get prepaid one. Default data rate is SAT 0.32 per MB which is rather expensive, so you'd be better off with data packages. Their available data packages differ for 3G and 4G/LTE: To purchase a bundle, send its code to 133. All taxes are included. More info * APN: 4g.bluesky * Website: http://blueskysamoa.ws * Calls, texts or data use with BlueSky American Samoa is considered to be roaming and for a surcharge. Digicel '''Samoa Digicel Samoa is a unit of Digicel Pacific and the only rival of BlueSky in the Western part of Samoa. There are quite visible on the islands, but still have a lower coverage at slightly cheaper prices. They started in 2006 with '''2G/GSM and 2012 with 3G/HSPA+ services and in 2016 with 4G/LTE on 1800 MHz (B3) and 700 MHz (B28): LTE coverage map 3G coverage map 2G coverage map. Digicel Samoa, has completed its network upgrade and now covers 90% of the population with its 4G LTE network in 2018. It has now an estimated coverage of >70% earlier this year, with a focus on Tuasivi, Salelologa, Vaiola, Fa’a’ala, and Upolu (Apia, A’Ana, Mulifanua, and Opulu). Availability There is a retail kiosk at the Faleolo Internatl. Airport. Sales points are in Apia and around: store locator. Sometimes they give out the SIM for free at the airport, at other times you need to pay a few SAT. At the time of writing a new SIM costs SAT 5 with some promotional voice credit but no data credit. Top-ups can be bought at many stores throughout Samoa as direct top-up from SAT 1, as vouchers called flex cards of SAT 5 and 10 or online . Data feature packages Out of bundle rate is SAT 0.33 per MB. Following packages are available: To purchase, dial *123#, press 4 (for data) and choose the package. To check money and data balance, dial *123#. More info * APN: web.digicelsamoa.ws * Website: http://www.digicelsamoa.com BlueSky '''American Samoa In the Eastern part of the Samoan islands which are attached to the US, only one GSM provider is on the air. BlueSky American Samoa is mostly owned by BlueSky Communications and other investors from Samoa and American Samoa. As often in small island nations the prices for data are pretty high, certainly higher than in the US. All prices in American Samoa are given in US$ (USD). Note that they are using different frequencies than in the West: '''2G is on 850 MHz and 1900 MHz, 3G is on 850 MHz. Like in the west, their 3G/HSPA+ network is called "4G". Real 4G/LTE started in March 2017 and is branded as "4G+" on 700 MHz (B12) and 1900 MHz (B2). Coverage is available in these townships: Onenoa, Tula, Alao, Utumea, Auasi, Aoa, Amouli, Aunuu, Alofau, Pagai, Fagaitua, Sailele, Masefau, Utusia, Amoa, Auto, Alega, Aumi, Laulii, Onesopo, Aua, Afono, Vaitia, Lepua, Loaloa, Atuu, Satala, Pago Pago, Fagasa, Fagatogo, Utulei, Fagaalu, Fatumafuti, Matuu, Faganenea, Avau, Nuuuli, Malaeimi, Faleniu, Pavaiai, Ili’ili, Tafuna, Vaitogi, Tafeta, Aloau, Asu, Futiga, PuaPua, Taputimu, Vailoa, Leone, Amaluia, Asili, Afao, Nua Seetaga and Amanave: coverage map Availabilty Prepaid SIM cards are available from their store in Laufou Center in Nu'uuli. Activation costs US$20, which includes a SIM card already activated with a new BlueSky number plus US$10 credit included. Top-ups * Many top-up points from US$ 1 by e-charge can be found on the islands. * You can also topup online on their website using PayPal. Simple registration with name and email is required. Name doesn't need to be real but email is verified. Voice and data SIM These data packages are available: To buy a prepaid data bundle, dial *888# option 3 “Buy Data Bundles”. To check your data balance, dial *888# option 1 “View Balance” and you will receive two SMS: one with your prepaid balance remaining and another with your MB remaining on your bundle. Out-of-bundle use and use in Samoa is charged at $ 0.16 per MB. More info * BlueSky Samoa and BlueSky American Samoa are considered two different networks, so bundles do not apply in Samoa and you are charged the out-of-bundle rate while there * APN: internet * Website: http://www.bluesky.as/blueskyweb/ Category:Oceania Category:11/17 Category:Country Category:CDMA Category:Digicel